A Shoebox of Photographs
by dracoD0RMIENS
Summary: A collection of drabbles
1. Tick Tock, Goes the Clock

**A Shoebox of Photographs**  
A Collection of Draco/Hermione Drabbles

A/N: Title came from the Jack Johnson song "Better Together"

* * *

Title: Tick Tock, Goes the Clock  
Rating: G  
Summary: Draco is awake at the middle of the night. He has a revelation.  
Words: 389  
A/N: Thanks to Flo, Sunny, Sara, Iya, and Shampoo for reading this over. Man, that is an excessive amount of betas for a drabble. :P

The sound of the grandfather clock ticking in the distance was one of the most calming sounds he had ever heard. It was constant and something that he could rely on. He knew that every night he lied in bed in the early hours of the morning, he would hear it: the incessant ticking of the clock and the occasional chiming as the clock struck the hour.

The sound of the clock had become his late-night companion during these summer months. Before this summer, he had never dealt with insomnia, quickly succumbing to sleep in his plush, luxurious bed. He blamed it on his father and his constant presence. He often wondered if he had ever comprised a single original thought during his childhood. He doubted it as his father was continuously over his shoulder, sneering at his failures. 'Disappointing' had been a common word to describe him. With his father gone for an undetermined period of time, a decision was thrust upon him: should he follow the footsteps of his father or stray from his destined path?

But most of all, he blamed his insomnia on the girl - the girl with the wild hair and warm eyes. She gave him a conscience and for once he cared whether or not he would do the right thing.

Follow his head or follow his heart. If he asked the girl, he knew the response that he would get.

She would flash him a smile and her warm, brown eyes would pierce into his, searching for something that he doubted was even there in the first place. She wouldn't even need words to get her message across.

The ticking of the clock continued to fill his ears. It was a constant in his life. His father used to be a constant until a month ago. He was not even sure if he still wanted his father to be part of his life after this fiasco. He was angry, betrayed, and hurt. No, his father was not a constant any more.

But this girl - this girl with the wild hair and warm eyes - could be a constant. She would be there for him and he would allow her to chip away his carefully guarded heart.

Then he knew the answer all along. His heart. He would follow his heart.


	2. Harry's Theory

Title: Harry's Theory  
Rating: G  
Summary: A drabble inspired by "The Princess Bride" written for the dramione_ldws Challenge #1 at LiveJournal.  
Words: 100  
A/N: Thanks to Sunny. Please vote at the dramione_ldws every Thursday/Friday at livejournal!

Harry had a theory but Hermione was determined to prove him wrong.

"Malfoy!" she called out. "Harry wants to remind you about the quidditch match at the Burrow. Are you coming?"

He looked at her apprehensively but replied with a clipped, "Fine." He turned to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"I need more volunteers for my elf hat knitting marathon. Can you help out?"

"As you wish," he said after a moment's hesitation.

Hermione frowned. Harry was right. "But why? You hate the Weasleys and house elves!"

A stunned Draco thought that the answer was obvious. "Because I love you."


	3. At A Seedy Hotel in Kiev

Title: At A Seedy Hotel in Kiev  
Rating: G  
Summary: A drabble inspired by "A Room With A View" written for the dramione_ldws  
Words: 100  
A/N: Thanks to Sara (jesseandemmy). Please vote at the dramione_ldws every Thursday/Friday at livejournal!

Draco swore he saw a rat scurrying across the carpet as he flung the door open. Musty air hit his nose, giving him an awful whiff of mildew. He eyed the hotel room speculatively, noting the layer of dust on the bureaus and the faded sheets thrown onto the bed.

He hoped that this wasn't a foretelling of his future or it would've been his worst decision to date.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. They'll be caught sooner or later, but for now they knew they had to make the best of it while they still had each other.


	4. The End Before It Had Begun

Title: The End Before It Had Begun  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Character Death  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: Written for the dramione_ldws at LiveJournal.

Grey clouds hung heavily in the sky, cautioning all who stood on the damp lawn. Everyone in the attendance, save one man, shed no tears. They were numbed after many loved ones perished in the war.

Draco stood away from the crowd, his stony expression replaced with remorse.

He regretted the last few words he spoke to her.

_"I hate you, Granger."_

The words reverberated through his mind.

The casket started to lower into the ground. The words lacked the same effect and he regretted that he never had the courage to say it to her face.

"I love you."


	5. Stupid Mouth

Title: Stupid Mouth  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Mild language  
Word Count: 250

Hermione should've seen it coming, but like Professor Trelawney, she was no seer. After managing to avoid him the whole day, she was stuck in the lift with Draco. He pressed the emergency stop button and the lift halted abruptly.

_Bugger_.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione hissed, trying to get around him to get the lift to resume operating.

"Go out with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time, Malfoy, no means no. Do you harass every girl you like?"

"Only the ones who can't dress very well."

Hermione frowned and continued to reach for the red button.

"Can't you stop that and hear me out?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco took a deep breath. "To me, you are perfect - frizzy hair and everything."

"Does that line actually get you any dates?"

He frowned. He was trying to be sincere for once and talk about _feelings_ like a sodding Hufflepuff. It wasn't his fault that his mouth automatically spewed out insults. He groaned inwardly in frustration. He just couldn't do this right.

Hermione glared at him while he tried to formulate something else to say. "Give me one chance, Granger. Can't you accept that someone other than Weasley might like you?"

It was easier to believe that she was just another conquest rather than accept that he liked her. But for once, Draco looked like he actually cared whether or not he was rejected.

"Alright, Malfoy. One date."


	6. Love's A Competition

Title: Love's A Competition  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Words: 496  
Author's Notes: Any copyright infringement was never intended.

Draco tore his eyes away from the crowd, cursing himself for not focusing on the match. He circled the pitch on his broom repeatedly as Potter's words before the match reverberated in his ears.

"This is the best chance you'll get, Malfoy. You better take advantage of it while you can."

He eyed Potter on the other side of the field but it seemed that he had not gotten any luck either. During the last five hours of the match, the Snitch had only made an appearance once and it disappeared before either Seeker had a chance to claim it.

A glimmer of gold caught the corner of his eye. The Snitch was hovering near the base of a goal post. Draco immediately swerved his broom 360 degrees before speeding off. He did not dare take his eyes off the little fluttering ball but he felt Harry's presence creeping closer and closer. Draco urged his broom faster, laying flat against it. He extended his arm in front of him as the Snitch neared. He was at the edge of his broom, stretching his fingers as far as they could possibly reach. Victory was almost in his grasp.

His fingers were about to close around the fluttering Snitch when Harry grunted behind him. The moment Draco hesitated, Harry was given the opportune moment, knocking him sideways to make a clear path for the Snitch. Draco lost grip of his broom and plunged towards the ground as the sea of orange roared victoriously. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch of his bones.

Amongst the cheers of the crowd, he heard an agonising scream. He felt nothing but white-hot pain radiating off most of his body. His leg was askew and a part of his bone had broken through the skin. He couldn't move his hand without pain shooting up the rest of his arm. He heard a pop as someone apparated to his side.

"Stop moving!" she chastised, forcing him to lay down on the grass. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned in agony. "I swear, you two are the most idiotic imbeciles I could ever meet. This sport is utterly ridiculous!"

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Harry asked, with the Snitch still in his hand.

"You could've killed him!" the woman screeched.

"Granger, I'm fine," he croaked.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You almost died."

The Mediwitch arrived on the scene and prepared to levitate Draco to the infirmary. Sensing his discomfort, Hermione took his uninjured hand in hers and gave him a weak smile. Harry followed the two of them across the field.

"I told you it would work," he said to the blond. "I think it's safe to say that for once, we're both victorious."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, sensing that the two enemies had been up to something.

"As always, I got the Snitch and won the World Cup. But this time, Malfoy isn't walking away empty handed. He won you back."


	7. Sixth Round at the Leaky

**Title: **Sixth Round at the Leaky  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count: **320  
**Notes/Warning: **One curse word. Written for dramionedrabble at LiveJournal for Draco's birthday: June 5, 2009.

* * *

Draco had to admit to himself that he was the biggest arse ever known to exist. He knew that. He was a selfish bastard who always walked around like he owned the place. Technically, he did own half of the properties at Diagon Alley, but he knew he didn't have to be such a git about it and shove it in everyone's faces all the time.

But did he really deserve this? As much as he did not want to face the truth, he was alone and miserable in the sea of jolly, drunken men at the Leaky Cauldron. Draco thought that this was probably how a young Ron Weasley felt every Christmas: disappointed to find the stack of presents at the foot of his bed to be non-existent.

Fuck. No wonder he was sitting alone. He _did_ deserve this. As much as thinking of a broken-hearted Weasley gave him a perverse sense of pleasure, he pushed the thoughts away. Karma was already biting him back in the arse.

He surveyed the other patrons in the pub and scowled. His ears were filled with the sound of clinking glasses and the hearty voices of men as they socialized after work. No one seemed to pay him any attention. He nudged his empty glass towards the bartender for another round.

"Sixth round, eh? You celebrating something, or what?" Tom asked inquisitively as he poured the amber liquid into the glass.

Draco almost snorted. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone behind him beat him to it.

"It's his birthday."

Draco's head snapped back, and he found himself staring at Hermione Granger with his mouth agape. Her robes were rumpled and her cheeks were flushed as if she practically ran to the pub to make sure she caught him before he left.

With a tiny smile she shyly added, "Not everyone forgot, Malfoy. Mind if I join you for a drink?"


	8. Underneath It All

Title: Underneath It All  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: Went crazy with counting but Microsoft Word says 200.  
Author's Note: Written for dramione_ldws at LiveJournal. Please vote for your favorite drabble every Thursday and Friday!!!

* * *

His lips were pressed tightly and his left fist was clenched firmly at his side. The night air at Diagon Alley was light and breezy but the tension around them was thick.

Ten years ago, Draco knew that the situation before him would have been the opposite. He wouldn't have been at the receiving end of taunts or insults nor would he feel their jabs slowly sink into his skin.

"Death Eater scum," another man murmured. He was the fourth that night alone. _They couldn't forgive._ He flinched internally, walking as if the words hadn't fazed him. As his fingernails dug into his palm, his mantra reverberated in his mind.

_Calm down, Malfoy._

He wouldn't let them win. He had to keep his composure and remain cool and aloof - especially tonight.

His right hand was given a reassuring squeeze and he forced a smile. He knew it was going to be a challenging first date. It was an outcry: Hermione Granger caught in public with an ex-Death Eater. But Draco remembered that everything will be alright. Because despite his cool, seemingly perfect exterior, Hermione knew how Draco was flawed underneath. Yet, she forgave him when no one else could.


	9. Sweat and Ancestors

Title: Sweat and Ancestors  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Minor language.  
Word Count: 279  
Author's Note: Written for dramione_ldws

* * *

It was common knowledge in the Wizarding world that Malfoys _never_ sweat. They are cool, composed, and always presentable.

It was more than an unusual occurrence that Draco's face was red and blotchy. It was almost a disgrace that sweat was pouring down his face. He patted his brow with his embroidered handkerchief and cursed out the sun. What happened to the generations of perfect genes that were passed down to each Malfoy? And whose bloody idea was it to have brunch in the sweltering heat?

Draco glared at Harry across the picnic table. He wanted to swipe off that smug grin on his face. Potter was enjoying his misery too much and he certainly was not making this any easier for him.

He turned to his right and saw that Hermione was trying to stifle a giggle. "Don't give me that look, Malfoy. You promised me that you'd come. Besides, it isn't that bad. You're still alive with all your body parts attached, aren't you not?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his bushy-haired girlfriend. He smelled like a Weasley who hadn't showered in a week and it was all her fault. His ancestors were clearly punishing him. He could almost hear them cursing in their graves: first about his girlfriend and now his meal at the Weasleys. He might as well be disowned!

"Now stop acting like you've got a stick up your arse and relax. It would mean the world to Molly if you have a great time today."

He let out a sigh as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips before giving him a pleading smile.

Ancestors, be damned.

She was worth it.


	10. That Wretched Word

Title: That Wretched Word  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Minor language  
Word Count: 350!  
Author's Note: Written for the dramione_ldws at LiveJournal. For those wondering, I'm almost caught up with re-editing Fragment. New chapter up soon!

* * *

Nothing can cool you down quicker on a hot summer day than a flute of champagne poured down your shirt.

He admitted it: he i_had/i_ gone too far that time. But in his defence, how was he supposed to know that she was still sensitive about being called a buck-toothed beaver?

It really was all her fault in the first place. What right did she have to put him on the spot in front of all those Weasleys? Who did she think she was asking him if he – no. He couldn't even say it, let alone_ ithink/i_ it.

But Draco did not have enough time to analyse his thoughts any further or examine the damage on his very expensive dress robes because his girlfriend of one year, two months, and fifteen days was walking briskly towards the house. He knew how angrier she would get if he let her walk away.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Draco, let go of me," she said harshly, not able to even look at him.

Oh, bugger. He made her cry. He i_hated/i_ when she cried. She was supposed to be the brave lioness - not some crying and vulnerable creature in his arms! He never knew what to do. Was he supposed to comfort her or just leave her be until she's back to normal? He let out a huge sigh before pulling her closer until she was wrapped in his arms.

"Don't you love me?"

She just i_had/i_ to use that word again.

He hated that wretched word. He hated how it made him giddy like a sodding Hufflepuff just because she was nearby or how his throat constricted to see her bawling her eyes out. He hated how there was so much meaning behind it. But most of all, he hated how he couldn't do anything about it because as much as didn't want to believe it, he had completely fallen in love with Hermione Granger a very long time ago.

Reluctantly, he knew it was about time that he told her just that.


	11. To Soothe A Grieving Heart

Title: To Soothe the Grieving Heart  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 459  
Author's Note: For dramione_ldws

* * *

While he thought that it had been a mistake to come, he knew that it was the right thing to do. He had gone through the entire ceremony commemorating the lives lost at the Battle of Hogwarts a little over two months ago, aloof to the piercing stares that he felt at the back of his head. More than three times he had heard a muffled insult, and he knew it had been no accident when an elderly witch spilled her drink on his robes.

He now stood in front of the mirror in the abandoned girls' lavatory, splashing water on his face, as he tried to escape the heat of the sun and the tears and stares of the crowd. Merlin knows why he chose this particular lavatory above all others, but he almost felt compelled to visit, though he could not look at the patch of the floor that had been once covered in his blood.

Though he did not like to express it, his memories were still painful. He remembered being branded with the Mark. The impossible task. The necklace and Katie Bell. Weasley. Lying in a pool of his own blood. The Vanishing Cabinet. The Astronomy Tower. Fleeing. The Battle.

He winced, trying to push them to the dark corners of his mind. He didn't want to deal with this. Not now.

"Oh, pardon," a woman said as she turned to leave as quickly as she entered the room.

"Hi, Granger," he said quietly. His memories did not cease to fail him. He pictured her writhing from the Cruciatus as his Aunt Bellatrix cackled without mercy.

"Malfoy," she greeted back in surprise, his pained expression not going pass her notice.

She looked different, he noticed, yet her hair was as wild as ever and her sense of style was still atrocious. She looked alive and free. Like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she had put all the pain and suffering in the past. Like she could go on for the rest of her life without worrying for her safety.

He felt so envious.

She hesitated, "Would you like to grab a drink with me in the Great Hall? Refreshments are being served."

Draco stared at her puzzled by her invitation. "Why?" he asked, almost defeated.

"Because no one should have to heal alone."

He could have said a thousand different scathing remarks, but he didn't. He could have shrugged off her offer, but he didn't. Without another word, he walked with her to the Great Hall.

Voldemort was dead. The fading Mark on his arm was nothing but a big mistake in his past. The War was over and Draco thought that maybe it was about time for him to heal.


End file.
